In the medical treatment of the joints of the body, measures are often necessary for the purpose of stabilizing the ligaments of the joints and supporting the joint moving organs. Circular elastic bandages enveloping the entire joint area, and corsets for the torso, or splint apparatus with built-in joints are used for this purpose. The manner in which the organic joints are constructed and surrounded by soft parts creates problems in treatment with mechanical joint stabilizing measures, and heretofore these problems have been solved but inadequately. In contrast to the stiff, flat-junction artificial joints of the art, body joints, on account of the irregular shape of the articulating joint surfaces, are characterized by an inconstant location of the joint axis. Monoaxial joints, such as are used in splint apparatus, are therefore impossible to center on body joints. Shear stresses in the apparatus during joint movements and shearing forces in the joint area are known, disadvantageous phenomena. Also the treatment of diseased joints with bandages and ortheses often entails difficulties, because considerable shifting occurs in the superficial, joint-enveloping soft parts in processes of movement. The elastic, stretchable materials used as bandages for the purpose are only to a limited extent adaptable to the constantly changing movements of the soft parts. The use of stronger, more rigid materials for the achievement of greater stability often involves compression and thrust by the therapeutic apparatus with resultant adverse effects on the soft parts and on the nerve and blood vessel pathways in the treated extremity.